1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, more particularly, to a display panel and a wiring structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve display quality of display panels, the impedances between metal wires in display panels are reduced as possible. Such an objective can be achieved by changing the line widths of metal wires.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a wiring structure of a conventional display panel. A plurality of metal wires is disposed in a seal coating region 12 of the display panel. Take an N+1th metal wire, an Nth metal wire, and an N−1th metal wire as an example, lengths of the metal wires are increased along an arrangement direction from a first metal wire to the Nth metal wire (a direction A as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1). That means, the N+1th metal wire has a bigger length than the Nth metal wire, and the Nth metal wire has a bigger length than the N−1th metal wire. In order to reduce the impedance difference between the metal wires, line widths of the metal wires along the direction A in FIG. 1 are increased. Namely, a line width of the N+1th metal wire is bigger than a line width of the Nth metal wire, and the line width of the Nth metal wire is bigger than a line, width of the N−1th metal wire. Under the circumstances that a distance between the adjacent metal wires D remains the same value, a coverage ratio of the seal coating region 12 by the metal wires is increased along the direction A in FIG. 1 owing to the increased line width of the metal wires. Hence, the light transmittance in the seal coating region 12 varies to cause uneven curing of the sealant. As a result, the display quality of the liquid crystal panel is impacted.